Finally
by JonnyBravo
Summary: Harry and Ginny reunite after the battle at Hogwarts. Sexual content


_Finally __-_ A short story with characters from the Harry Potter world. By Jonny Bravo

It's been almost a month and Harry, Hermione, and Ron have finally made it back to the burrow. Voldemort is dead, along with many loved ones and Death Eaters as well. Harry has been dreaming of this day, ever since he and Ginny said goodbye at Hogwarts after the battle.

"I need to go back to Grimauld place and take care of a few things". Harry told Ginny. "I'll see you as soon as I can". That was weeks ago. She understood completely but her patience was waning. He'll be here soon enough she told herself, and we'll have ages together.

Now back in the stifling kitchen of the Burrow Harry turned to Ginny and motioned to her to accompany him upstairs. With a surreptitious look around Ginny rose from the table and walked away with Harry. They entered her room and Harry started to feel a great lurching behind his naval. It was as if he was using a port key, but he realized that his desire to have Ginny was taking charge of his insides. Harry who had just turned 18 knew that this was right. He could be with her in a way that would bind them together forever. Ginny now 17 was of age and fully a woman according to the wizarding world. They could be with each other, they could have each other, the way Ron and Hermione have for almost a year now.

They sat on the bed and Harry reached for Ginny's hand. She moved it away and slowly slid her palm and fingers up Harry's arm and behind his head, running her fingers through his always unkempt hair.

"I can't believe we're finally together again". Ginny said.

Harry moved his hand to Ginny's thigh and gently squeezed her knee. "I know". He said. "I, we both have waited for this for so long, are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Ginny said rather more loudly than Harry had thought or wanted. Ginny stood up and walked towards the door.

"Colloportus" she said and the door made a grinding locking noise. Then turning her head towards Harry but still pointing her wand at the door she whispered "mufliato" with a slight crack in her voice.

"Ginny" Harry said softly, as she sat back down on the bed.

"When I see you" he slid his hand up the back of her head and into her flame red hair.

"I look at you with my heart, not with my eyes" his other hand was caressingly moving up her thigh and onto her hip.

"And I know that I love you". As he pulled her closer he saw small tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes. Her flowery smell was filling his senses as they moved in to kiss each other.

Her soft wet lips met his and barely touching they moved them around as if slowly and softly murmuring words to one another. They moved closer still and opening their mouths they started massaging each other's tongues. Harry laid Ginny down on her bed and their kissing became more and more passionate. Ginny broke away from Harry's mouth and as he slid his lips and tongue down her neck she began to moan with pleasure. Her hands moved around to his back and started pulling his t-shirt over his head. There was no Hippogriff tattoo but there was a much toned 18 year old torso with young firm muscles. Harry pulled away to let her take his shirt off and looked down to see her own shirt riding up her stomach a little. He lovingly ran his finger around her naval and into the waistband of her jeans. Ginny writhed with pleasure and as she gripped her sheets beside her she raised her hips to meet his. Slowly and in small soft circles Harry moved his fingers up Ginny's perfectly flat stomach. He was surprised when she started pulling her shirt up over her heaving chest, finally dropping it on the floor.

She was beautiful he thought to himself. Her pale freckled skin, her breasts slightly pushed together in her bra, she was a woman. Harry lowered himself back down onto her and felt her skin against his as if for the first time. But it was the first time, for their torsos had never touched before. They began kissing again, harder, deeper than before. Ginny was moving her hands inside the back of Harry's pants feeling his firm buttocks as he slowly grinded his hips into her. With one arm under the back of Ginny's shoulders, he slowly moved his other arm around her. With expertise beyond his years he unfastened her bra strap in one motion. Her breasts seemed to relax a little in the slack of her bra and Ginny gave a deep moaning exhale into Harry's mouth as they kissed deeper and deeper. His hand moving across her soft white skin Harry felt under her bra and gently cupped her breast, with her firm erect nipple directly in the palm of his hand.

Ginny bucked and threw her chest in the air hard and fast, both breasts sliding out from under her loose bra. She moved her hands along the inside of Harry's waistband feeling the bare skin of his hips. She unbuttoned his jeans and felt his swollen hard penis force its way out. Now it was his turn to moan. Ginny pushed Harry's pants and boxers down exposing himself to her fully. He dropped his head into her chest and began licking her nipple, gently pulling on it with his teeth.

Completely and utterly blinded by their throws of passion Ginny unbuttoned her own pants and began to push them off.

"No." Harry said.

"Why? I want to." Ginny replied.

"No." Harry said. "_I_ want to."

Sliding down her body he kicked off the rest of his clothes his face tracing the contours of her chest and stomach. Ginny squirmed as Harry's hot breath and lips tickled her body.

Just below her bellybutton Ginny had soft blonde hair trailing in a line down inside the top of her soft white cotton panties. Following this line Harry slipped his finger under the elastic waistband and felt the supple curls of hair thicken a little. Grabbing both sides of her panties in his fists, he slowly slid them down her thighs as Ginny lifted her hips to his face in order to help his efforts. He felt them roll over her perfectly round bottom and then he proceeded even slower. Ginny was in ecstasy, and as Harry exposed more of her he noticed that her hair was as flame red as the hair on her head, but wonderfully curled in contrast to the strait mane that now partially covered her face.

The red hair between Ginny's legs was soft, and when her panties released themselves from her he saw that her hair was dark and spiked with wetness. Her clit and lips were swollen and pink with rushing blood and Harry could see them pulse with every beat of her racing heart. Her panties clung to her as Harry pulled them lower and lower. Harry's insides were aching. His penis throbbed and jumped with every beat of his own heart. Ginny lifted her legs and pulled her knees out of her panties faster than Harry wanted.

"Are you in a rush" he asked her?

"I can't stand it!" she said, passion and yearning filling her words as she smiled slyly.

She was as wet with desire as Harry was firm, and as he moved back on top of her she spread her legs and accepted him between them. His penis nestled in top of her wet red curls they both exhaled as his testicles rested against her silken wet lips. She looked into his eyes and he back at her, they both accepting that the moment was finally upon them.

As Harry pulled his hips back, Ginny moved hers upward showing him that there was mutual acceptance of the act. The tip of his penis pushed up against her wet opening, he slowly pushed inwards as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly and caringly he pushed every inch of himself inside of her. He could feel the tightness of her relax some as she succumbed to the pleasure of it all. Groaning and moaning with delight they moved in rhythmic motion with each other. Dizzy with emotion and passion they both whispered "I love you" at the same time.

It was the first time for both of them and they knew that the suspense and build up of the occasion would not last. As Harry thrusted fasted, Ginny closed her legs tighter. Both of them sweating and holding each other, they would reach their climax together.

Ginny grabbed the back of Harry's hair as he thrust slower but harder, and deeper, each pulse forcing moans of euphoria out of her. As they both neared the summit of their love making, it was punctuated by the force of his last thrusts, one, they moaned louder, two, he went deeper and Ginny whimpered a little, three and they both groaned with pleasure holding on to that last moment as the eruption of pleasure washed over them. Harry throbbed in side of her as she pulsed all around him. Their breathing was slowing, their sweat was dripping, and their love was growing.


End file.
